yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 23
せ!!|Buchi Kowase!!}} is the twenty-third chapter of The Promised Neverland. It is adapted into Episode 8 of the anime. Synopsis Isabella gives Krone a letter detailing her promotion to Mama of the fourth premium plantation. However, the letter turned out to be a trick for Isabella to get rid of Krone and the latter got killed instead. Meanwhile, Emma, Norman, Gilda, Don and Ray plan to initiate their escape in six days time. Plot As the children prepare meals, Isabella went to Krone's room and passes her a letter, stating it was from the Headquarters. Isabella explained that Krone has been promoted to become the Mama of the forth Premium Farms and wished her farewell. Krone thought the offer was too good to be true and grew suspicious towards Isabella's intentions, thinking that the offer might just be a trick to strip her from her role as Grace Field House's Sister. Isabella noticed how Krone is hesitant and purposely questioned whether she is dissatisfied with the offer, whilst secretly knowing how Krone is well aware of her trick. Krone was helpless to oppose and she could not refuse the headquarter's offer if it really was genuine, Krone decided to take the offer and went to pack her belongings. Some time later, Phil and Marnya joyfully ran to Krone's room to inform her to come down for lunch. Isabella halted the two from entering the empty room and lies to them that Krone was "busy with work". Meanwhile, Krone walked briskly towards the gates. At the gates stood Grandmother, her face muddled by the inky darkness of the gates as she gave a smile towards a cautious-looking Krone. Krone passed a letter she has written to Grandmother. The latter read its contents and asked whether the orphans in Grace Field are attempting to escape. Krone replied how she lacks evidence to prove her case and struggled to convince Grandmother to believe her. Grandmother replied that she is not concerned with how the orphans are planning to escape because she believed Isabella would be smart and capable enough to prevent them from doing so. She ended the conversation by explaining how Krone is nowhere as capable as Isabella. Krone finally admits she has lost and says she has been a loser since the beginning. As she continues, a Demons hand appeared behind her, grabbed her, and prepared to stab her with a Vida. Krone's entire life started to flash before her eyes, as visions appeared of her choosing to become a caretaker, her working through the vigorous training of becoming one, her stealing a pen which belonged to William Minerva, and her, just recently, placing that pen inside a drawer so that the orphans can later find it and use it to escape. absorbed her blood and took her life.]] In her final moments, she encouraged the children to escape successfully and survive. The sharp end of the Vida pierced through Krone's heart and she looked up to the sky as she met her death. The next scene revolved around Emma, Norman, Don and Gilda. Ray is shown with Isabella. Emma's team is discussing about their escape plan, as they will initiate it in six days. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *23.1 - Those who run the plantations not only use Vidas to kill orphans, but also anybody, or at least under the Grandmother's commands. This could be shown when Grandmother ordered a demon to kill Krone with a Vida. *23.2 - Is was revealed that the Grandmother was once a Mama/caretaker working in Grace Field House. This could be seen when she, dressed in Mamas' uniform, was with a young Isabella in her flashback. *23.3 - Isabella's Mama who cared for her when she was younger is actually the Grandmother herself. *23.4 - Isabella had also attempted to escape the orphanage she was in by climbing over the wall like what Norman did later on in Chapter 29. This also foreshadowed how it was difficult for Norman and his friends to escape later on in the said chapter. *23.5 - The scene where a young Isabella climbed over the orphanage's walls in the Grandmother's flashback could later be later seen in Chapter 37 again in Isabella's flashback. *23.6 - Mamas that are qualified to run one of the Premium Farms are those who are intelligent and physically strong enough to excel in the plantations' training and tests specified for female orphans. Therefore, Isabella, being the youngest Mama to ever run one of the premium farms, has proven herself to be intelligent enough to outsmart Krone and get rid of her. *23.7 - In Krone's flashback, the training for female orphans who were chosen to become caretakers for the plantations include trials like cross-stitching, Judo, and academics (specifically Biology, as shown on a textbook of Krone's). Site Navigation Category:Volume 3 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters